pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:99.162.48.136
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Snow page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr Edgar Zomboss (Talk) 23:20, November 15, 2011 Sowwie Zomboss Paperairplane29 told me that I was 4! That's a toddler's age, so Paperairplane's making fun of me! He was lying! I'm 10. SO, unblock me! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! I don't celebrate thankechun giving i'm muslim (I'll blow myself like a creeper if ur racist) Paperairplane29's Reply You are stupid, aren't you? But I have come back for vengeance against you for telling I'm the stupid one. I am having a hard time living with my classmates and you. Angrily to you, Paperairplane29 Well, stop calling me stupid! I'm smart you know? Repeat, STOP CALLING ME A STUPID GUY! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! Sorry for being rude Fact: I'm not stupid! Should I really be friends with Paperairplane29? Sorry for being rude. How can I stop being rude? Should I take a deep breath and count to 10? Dr Edgar Zomboss, you hate rudeness, and jealousy right? So, why don't I just leave this community? Should I leave PvZCC!? ONLY ONE VOTE FOR EACH USER! Pick wisely or you'll be sorry. Woohoo! Time for a party if you leave! No... *sniff* Please... for good lord, don't leave, or I'll rage! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! To Paperairplane29: OKAY! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!? {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! Answer to questions from PA29 1. 60,000 2. 1,670 3. 18 4. 61 fruits 5. 70 lb. 6. using long division, 1 R2; using decimals, 1.25 Well, these questions are all easy! Could you give me more questions? But don't go over my level! P.S.: Are you sure, PA29, it isn't a tie? Check again! In: Cluster Rainbow peashooter {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! I (just think) they're wrong... 6,000 times 10 is equal to 60,000. RIGHT 800 greater than 870 is equal to 1,670. WRONG 9 plus 9 plus 9 minus 9 is equal to 18. RIGHT You gathered 26 apples while your friend gathered 35 mangoes. How many did fruits did the two of you gathered in all? 61 RIGHT You weighted 109 pounds while your friend weighted 39 pounds. How many more pounds should your friend increase to be exactly your pounds? 70 RIGHT What is 10 divided by 8? 0.2 <-- Normal WRONG I think I do not do Mathematics correctly. Looks like I've got a C+ the first time. Hope I get them all correct this time... {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! To DaPeaShoota: From the person that got called the Rudest User Ever! What game does Grand Guardian Zombie's original sprite come from. GIVE ME THE ANSWER PRONTO! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! I changed your block from Infinite to 2 weeks. Zomboss can't do that!!!!My pageTalkBlogs 14:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Mixed up topic Gwy12345 you're in BIG TROUBLE! How could you make Zombocalypse!? IM-FRAKKING-POSSIBRU! Someone delete Zombocalypse! IT'S TOO STRONG TO BE AN ACHIEVEMENT! Did you know the game can freeze at a wave smaller than 1,000,000? Well yeah. SOMEONE BACK TO SAY CUSS WORDS Well, he's back, he's cruel, AND HE'S REX700! YEP, the no-do gooder strikes back with the dirty words, the bad, stupid, idiotic grammar. How I hate him! He's come back with revenge so he killed my frakkin sweet rave party! BRING IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Rex700, if you remove this, I WILL SUE YOU!) Bad Grammar Alert Another wikia contributor that's not the 2 DS Dudes, or me, has been making very spammy achievements, no admin can seem to understand. ADMINS, Y U NO DELETE PAGES BY OTHER PEOPLE? {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! Fine OK! Fine! You're an Apple! LOL! 12:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC)